


Call It Magic

by destroyerofhearts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur has magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Powerful!Merlin, Slow Burn, Students, magic!Arthur, will add more tags as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: Arthur is sick of hiding, tired of the magic he has burning underneath his skin without any ability to control it. His plan? Take matters into his own hands by taking a secret minor in Magical Studies at Albion University as he studies law. But in doing so, he lands in a destiny he could never have imagined...Or, an AU in which Arthur has magic (because there aren't enough of these in the fandom!).





	1. The First, Tentative Step

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!  
> Life has been very hectic - since I last wrote something I got a new job which, along with uni, has been keeping me busy for months.  
> I'm not sure where this story will head but I have been missing this as an outlet so here we go :)

Arthur doesn't remember a lot of his childhood. Only bits, fragments, memories that have likely been morphed over time or that he can only remember because he's seen the photos and the old VHS tapes that his nanny would take from time to time on special occasions.

He does, however, distinctly remember the first time he accidentally used magic.

He had been only 5 at the time, and he had spent all of Christmas day playing with his new, bright blue monster truck. It was the best thing he had ever owned, without a doubt! So much so that he wouldn't stop playing with it, no matter whether he was supposed to be at the table for Christmas lunch and dinner, or even when his father got angry. 

"ARTHUR!" Uther yelled, snatching the toy from his grasp.

Upset, Arthur got up and tried to reach for it. "Dad-"

"That is enough! You have already humiliated me in front of my guests, and I will not stand for such misbehaviour. Go to your room. NOW," he growled, and Arthur cowered and did as he asked.

Arthur had never really liked Christmas much. 

It wasn't until well after midnight, when all the guests were too drunk to know any better, that Arthur snuck out of his room on a quest to get back his toy truck. He knew that his father would have likely put it in his study. So, that's where he headed.

Unfortunately, there was a parlour between the hallway and Uther's study, and there also happened to be a few of the drunk guests in it. Arthur couldn't reveal himself. How on Earth would he get his truck back now?

Looking towards the study, he could see the door was open slightly and the bright blue of the truck just beyond it. 

He crawled underneath the chaise lounges in the parlour, hoping that the guests were all too intoxicated to pay him any attention. The problem was, the lounge didn't quite get close enough to the study door. He would have to reach very far in order to get his truck back!

In position, about a metre away from the door, he reached his arm out. It wasn't enough. He tried again, crawling as close as he could without completely revealing himself, but to no avail.

Or so he thought.

The door creaked open slightly. The truck became more obvious. He reached out again.

Suddenly, it began to roll out the door and towards him.

In shock, Arthur dropped his arm. The truck stopped moving.

He lifted his arm up again and tried reaching. The truck began to move again, until Arthur could grab hold of it.

As soon as he had achieved his goal, he fled the room as fast as he could. High on adrenaline, he slammed his own bedroom door shut and collapsed to the ground.

What had happened? Surely it wasn't...but Arthur couldn't be sure.

He had to check that it wasn't some fluke, or a trick of the eyes. So, he placed the truck on the ground and pushed it to be out of his reach. Then, he held out his arm and concentrated on pulling the truck towards himself. It took a moment, but the wheels started to roll and the truck moved towards him, as had happened only minutes earlier.

It...it had to be magic. There was no other explanation.

Arthur could hardly breathe. He had magic? This was happening to him, of all people? Surely not. Magic was wrong, it was evil and it corrupted your soul! If his father should ever find out...

His father could _never_ find out.

With a shudder, Arthur stood up and fell into bed, his mind so awake and full of thoughts and fears that he was unable to slumber for hours.

\---

"If I was in charge, then without a doubt I would make sure that the practising of magic was illegal, and punishable by life sentences," Uther's arrogant voice came from the small TV set that was on a wall in a small cafe, not too far from where Arthur was sitting with his laptop and preparing to enrol for his second year of university.

"There are many illicit drugs that are illegal, yet people still find them and use them, regardless. Wouldn't the same thing happen with magic?" the interviewer asked.

"You make a good point. But, there are ways of controlling magic. I've heard iron is an effective dampener," Uther said, making Arthur shudder at the thought.

"And what about parts of society where magic is required?"

"Well, you would just heavily tax it, hopefully enough to make them shut down or send them out of business!" he said with a booming laugh.

Arthur swallowed. If his father knew what he were about to do, he would be a dead man. It had been bad knowing that he had always been against magic. It was even worse now that he had gone from law to politics and was making sure those opinions were being heard, loud and clear.

But Arthur didn't want to keep hiding forever in fear. He had this gift, and he wanted to use it for good.

Since the beginning of high school, he'd always liked the idea of taking a class on magic. There had been a magic society at his school, but he had always been too scared to join it, out of fear of Uther learning the truth. So, he had done his research into universities and their subjects. As soon as he had found out that he could take a minor as well as his law subjects once he was in second year, he immediately looked into finding a minor on magic. Magical Studies, it was called, and only at Albion University. Thankfully, it was a uni prestigious enough for Uther to approve of him attending. Now that he was a second year, he was able to pick the three necessary law subjects for the semester, but now he could choose a fourth, magical one.

His hand hovered over the 'Enrol' button. He was about to take a giant leap, from having magic to using it. 

This would change his life forever.

Arthur pressed the button, and waited for the email from Albion telling him that his enrolment was confirmed.

He was going to do it. He was going to study _magic_.

\---

In Arthur's opinion, one of the greatest parts of uni was being able to live away from home. 

For other students, moving out of home meant having to take on more responsibility as they took care of themselves. For Arthur, it was his freedom away from being under Uther's thumb.

This year he was living with Leon, a fellow law student that he'd become good friends with in his first year. Seeing as they could no longer board on campus, they had decided to rent a small apartment that was in walking distance from the university. 

"So what minor did you decide on taking?" Leon asked as they unpacked boxes.

"Uhhh..." Arthur hesitated. Leon didn't know his secret. In fact, nobody did. It had always been better that way, less chance of word making its way back to his father. "History?"

"Nice! I'm doing history too! Taking subjects on modern history, world wars and the like. Will we have class together?"

"Nooo...." Arthur started, wracking his brain for an excuse.

"Oh. Damn. Are you doing a different strand?"

Yes, that would work! "Uh, yeah, I'm doing medieval focussed subjects."

"That'll be good!" Leon said, and thankfully pressed no further on the subject.

\---

After another hour of unpacking, they decided to take a break and head in for orientation day - mainly for the free food.

"Freshers, freshers everywhere," Leon commented, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Arthur just huffed out a laugh.

"What else did you expect to see during orientation week anyway?"

"Some hot chicks, maybe?" he shrugged, scanning the perimeter.

"Good luck with that one, mate," Arthur smirked as Leon sauntered towards an attractive brunette.

It was only when he turned away for a moment that something caught his eye.

'MAGIC SOCIETY'

To Arthur, the large sign stuck out like a sore thumb. A part of him, the part that still respected Uther, was ashamed for looking at it for so long, for contemplating such a thing. But the other part of him, the part that had enrolled in the Magical Studies minor made him want to get closer, to see what it was about.

It was almost as if it was calling to him.

He looked behind to see whether or not Leon would notice. He was far too busy chatting up the brunette, who was now joined by her friends. He would be distracted for some time.

Arthur gulped, and took a tentative few steps towards the sign, with the table and the people underneath it-

_BANG!_

Someone had come crashing into Arthur, and they had both fallen to the ground.

"Ow..." the other man groaned.

'Would you watch where you're going?!" Arthur snapped, getting to his feet and refusing to help the idiot who had knocked him over.

"I was too! You just walked in my way, you prat," he bit back.

"I am not a prat!"

"Are too. You seem the pompous type, stick up your arse. You're a prat," the lanky, brunet man concluded, crossing his arms. 

Arthur was infuriated.

"And you're an...idiot!" Arthur retorted. Well, sort of. It wasn't really his best comeback.

So he stormed away from the other guy towards Leon who seemed to have had some luck chatting up the women from earlier.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, noticing Arthur's scowl.

"Just some stupid guy knocked me over and didn't even think it was his fault," Arthur grumbled.

"Ah, don't worry about it mate. Besides, I got those chick's numbers! We should all go out tonight..." Leon chattered on, but Arthur wasn't listening. His eyes had been drawn back to the sign.

And the man who had knocked him over was standing underneath it, laughing along with the other students.

He was a part of Albion's magic society. 

 _Fantastic_ , Arthur thought. _Just my bloody rotten luck_.

 


	2. First Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very overwhelmed by the initial response on the first chapter - am excited that people want more magic!Arthur like I do! Woohoo!
> 
> Forgot to mention - I'm not overly familiar with the British university system so I'll do my best but I'm mainly writing what I know. Feel free to ask me to clarify or change something that is confusing or a bit Australian haha.
> 
> I also went back and did a quick edit on the first chapter - I don't have a beta, as the story goes on I will most likely end up revisiting and editing previous chapters.
> 
> But yeah, onwards :)

Arthur was fairly certain that his credit card was no longer linked to his father's bank accounts, but just to be on the safe side he decided to withdraw the money and pay cash for the required textbook on magic.

It was weird, finally having a magic book of his own. He wasn't familiar with spells - he knew of a few very basic ones, but only through what he had seen online through coincidence. He'd been too scared to ever look it up himself, in fear of his father somehow finding out. The only magic he had ever done was instinctual and basic, and certainly not very strong. But he really wanted to change that.

Before his first class that Thursday evening, he sat down and tried to flick through the book. It was confusing, with words he didn't quite understand. The problem with magic, or the Old Religion as it was often called, was that it was all in old English, rather than Latin or another ancient language. Arthur really wished it were Latin - then it wouldn't be so far from Law.

"Whatcha reading?" Leon asked as he walked into the room.

"N-nothing," Arthur squeaked, trying to hide the book behind him and sit as nonchalantly as possible.

Leon looked at him a bit strangely, but thankfully said nothing. Arthur hoped he would think it was just porn, or something else equally as mortifying. He could live with the shame, but not with his secret being known.

Not yet, anyway.

\---

7pm was certainly a late time for a magic class, but Arthur couldn't complain about the campus being practically empty. Less chance of running into someone he knew, less chance of having to explain and lie about what he was actually doing.

The class took place in Z block - a block of rooms that apparently existed down the very back of the campus in an old building Arthur had been unaware of.

The building was run down, as though it were abandoned. Arthur pushed open one of the large wooden doors with great difficulty, creaking loudly in the process. 

Though there was fluorescent light, the hallway still appeared dim and grimy, not exactly the most comforting place to be. Arthur followed it in the hopes of it bringing him to the classroom that had been on his timetable.

He found the room - Z-204 - and pushed open another heavy wooden door.

Inside, he discovered, was a small but still well-sized amphitheatre, with a large blackboard at the front of the room. There was an old overhead projector, and a boxy computer. It was as though he'd stepped back in time to the early 2000's.

Seeing as he was ten minutes early, there weren't too many people in the room. Choosing a spot to the right side of the room but in the middle row, Arthur took a seat and pulled out his notebook and the textbook 'An Introduction to Practical Magic'.

Over the next few minutes, more students trickled into the room until there was about 30 people in the room. Looking at them all, Arthur felt a little bit out of place. He wasn't incredibly in touch with his magic and wasn't very good at picking up on when other's had magical talent, but he could already tell most of them had a fair bit more experience than he did.

A little after 7pm Professor Gaius, the lecturer and tutor of the course, walked into the room and started the class.

"Good evening, everyone. Glad to see that it looks like everyone is here. Attendance for these lectures and tutorials is absolutely mandatory, unless for special exceptions. With that being said, I'm going to take the r-"

The wooden door flung right open and a young man strode into the room, interrupting the class. 

Not just any young man, oh no, but the lanky brunet who had run Arthur over during orientation. Arthur shifted in his seat, trying to sink down in the hopes that the brunet wouldn't spot him. It was bad enough that his experience with magic and in the magical community was little to none, and it did not help that he'd already made a bit of an enemy before he'd even begun.

"Sorry I'm late, Gaius," he said, marching up a few stairs and taking a seat on the other side of the room. Arthur sighed in relief.

"For goodness sake Merlin, it's bad enough that you're late but I'd appreciate if you didn't make an entrance," Gaius sighed, long-suffering.

"I can't believe we're studying with Merlin, of all people," a voice whispered from his left. 

Arthur turned his head to see the young woman who had spoken to him. She was sitting two seats down, but much to Arthur's surprise she didn't seem annoyed about Merlin's presence. Instead, she looked pleased.

"Er, is that a good thing?"

The blonde woman looked towards Arthur with an expression that made him feel as though he'd suddenly grown two heads. "You don't know? He's the most powerful warlock in an age."

"Oh." Great, just great. Arthur couldn't have just insulted any old magical person, but an extremely powerful one. Maybe this was a sign that he really shouldn't be doing this after all.

The woman picked up her bag and shifted so that she was sitting next to Arthur. "I'm Elena, by the way," she said, offering a hand for him to shake.

Arthur took it, grateful that he seemed to have made some kind of an acquaintance already. "I'm Arthur."

"Ahem. As I was saying, I will need to take the roll for this class," Gaius continued. 

Arthur took a moment to tune out, thinking about how genuinely excited he was to finally, _finally_ , be learning about magic. After all the years of hiding his secret, of not being able to learn how to use it properly, he finally had his chance.

"Emrys, Merlin."

"Here."

Merlin Emrys. Huh. He'd have to look into this guy, see if what Elena was saying really was true. Most powerful warlock in an age. Arthur could only aspire to be even half as magically talented.

"Godwyn, Elena."

"Here!"

Godwyn, that was a familiar name. If Arthur wasn't wrong, he was fairly certain Godwyn was an MP like his father. However, he was almost certain that the Godwyn name was pro-magic, unlike the Pendragon name.

Oh, God. The Pendragon name.

"Pendragon, Arthur."

His stomach dropped, realising how he had already condemned himself, even before he met Merlin, even before enrolling.

He had the Pendragon name.

"Er, here," Arthur answered timidly, desperately trying to sink lower in his seat.

In an instant, the rest of the students looked in his direction. None of them looked particularly pleased. It took hardly a second for tittering and murmuring to start up. Arthur could feel his face heat up at the humiliation of having a father so against magic that Arthur was automatically prejudiced by association.

Across the room, he spotted Merlin's face. He was frowning, his lips curled up in disgust. Arthur wished he could just disappear. He really should work on looking up a spell for doing just that, actually. 

Gaius finished taking the roll, and launched into fully introducing the class.

"Tomorrow is the tutorials, going for an hour each and starting at 5pm. I'll be assessing your magical skills to best work out how I can teach everyone based on your different levels of ability. Make sure you check what time your class is. Now, onto this first lectures subject content. We'll be covering the basics of elemental magic. If you could all turn to page 20 in your textbooks..."

The rest of the lecture went past rather quickly, and while elemental magic may have been a boring subject for some, Arthur was fascinated. He truly was glad to be here and learning all this.

It soon came to an end though, and as Arthur packed up his books he heard Gaius call his name.

"Um, I'll see you around," Arthur said to Elena.

"Yeah, definitely. See you," she smiled, and walked out of the classroom.

He walked down to the front of the small amphitheatre to see what Gaius wanted him for.

"Ah, Arthur. Tell me, what does Uther think of his own son studying magic?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Arthur gulped.

"He doesn't. Know, that is. He doesn't know I'm taking this subject."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"He doesn't even know I have magic," Arthur blurted, trying to make Gaius believe him.

"So he hasn't sent you here to spy on us?" 

"No." Arthur burned with shame. It made sense that everyone was suspicious, but he didn't like his motives to be doubted. 

"Then I believe you. That's all I needed to know."

"Thank you, sir."

The classroom had emptied out so Arthur expected a quiet walk back to his flat. However, he was greeted outside the room by Merlin and a few other people from the class.

"I knew you were a prat, I just didn't realise you were also a Pendragon," Merlin sneered. "Why are you here?"

Arthur stood firm and tried to keep his cool. "The same reason you are, to learn magic."

"Magic? Pendragon? I don't believe that for a second." 

Knowing he wasn't going to get any further with the Warlock, Arthur turned his back and started walking away, ready to just go home. He had hardly taken a few steps when he felt a hand push him, causing him to stumble while trying to regain his balance. He turned back around to see who had pushed him, but none of the other guys from the class were remotely close to him. What he did see, however, was Merlin holding an arm out towards Arthur with a smug grin on his face.

_Magic._

"You better watch your back, Pendragon," Merlin shouted as Arthur fled the building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, so, yes I know Merlin is kind of a dick...but believe me when I say its within reason? All will be explained? this is only temporary, I swear!
> 
> Let me know what you think - drop a kudos or a comment, it means a lot to me!
> 
> (by the fact that im writing these pretty fast can you, er, tell I'm procrastinating over uni assignments? :/)


	3. A Glimpse of Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, I've been working on assignments but weeee im back! (for now...)
> 
> thanks again to all the lovely commenters, the response so far has been...overwhelming? thank uuu
> 
> I have so many ideas/directions to take but I'm yet to work out how exactly it's going to go down so woohoo we shall see what happens...

Friday afternoon brought Arthur back to Z block for the tutorials that were assessing the magic skills of the students. There were two classes, the small group having been divided into half. Arthur had his fingers crossed, hoped and prayed that Merlin wouldn't be in his tutorial, especially because of the skill assessment. Arthur's magic was not very potent, and he would look pathetic compared to everyone else there; especially in front of an all powerful Warlock.

When Arthur walked into the room, he was glad to see Elena's face. He just hoped that his name (and father) hadn't scared her off from being his friend. 

"Hi, Elena," he greeted her. Much to his relief, she turned and smiled at him.

"Arthur! Hi, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good, you?"

"I'm great. A little nervous about the magical skill assessment though. I'm not very proficient in magic, unlike others," she said, looking towards the door where Merlin had just walked in.

Arthur's stomach dropped. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"I know he's the most powerful Warlock in an age, but he was horrible to you yesterday," Elena commented.

"You saw what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. I know you're not your father, regardless of having his last name. One day they'll all see it," she told him.

Arthur blushed. "Thank you."

In the mean time, Gaius had just started the class. "We'll be going in alphabetical order and I will ask you to perform what you know, and ask you some questions about your abilities."

Arthur sat back and tried to concentrate on enjoying the class. He didn't see magic a lot, given his father's ways and the sheltered lifestyle he grew up in. 

It didn't take long for Merlin to be called up to the front to be assessed, even though it was already knowledge that he would outshine all the other students with the bat of an eyelid.

"If you could show me something that shows the extent or range of your abilities, Merlin," Gaius instructed.

Merlin nodded, rubbing his hands together. He cupped them, holding them close to his chest, and whispered a spell.

"Gewyrcan lif."

His eyes shone gold as the magic within him stirred. It was unheard of to have eyes that would turn gold when one performed magic. It had become a recessive trait over the years as magic had to adapt to being more and more hidden in the modern world.

When he opened his hands, it was to reveal a blue butterfly. It flitted around the room, and out an open window.

That...that was powerful magic. Life and death was not the kind of magic that anyone could just master, at least not without serious consequences. Multiple people in the room gasped and oooh'd at the spell, and actually applauded when Merlin took a seat.

"Elena, you're up next."

Elena stepped up the front of the room, looking rather nervous to be following Merlin, of all people. 

She did well, however. Naturally she didn't have Merlin's skill but she still strongly performed some more complicated spells with proficiency. Arthur was very impressed at her level of skill, and congratulated her when she came back to her seat.

"You did brilliantly! Nothing to worry about, I assure you." She smiled at his comment.

Gaius cycled through the rest of the students until he landed on Arthur. "Arthur, you're up next."

Arthur was really, _really,_ dreading this. It was clear to him that he was the least skilled in the course, and now he'd have to humiliate himself by showing everyone else that. In particular, Merlin.

He stood up the front of the class, placing his phone on the floor. Standing back and holding his arm out, he concentrated hard on getting it to move. 

Then, he felt it. A little rush inside of him, bubbling up and doing what he commanded his magic to do. The phone slid towards him. He moved his arm to the right, and the phone followed the movement. He brought it back and it drifted until it was at his feet. Time for the final act. Channeling as much power as he could, he focussed on getting the phone to fly up into his hand. After a few seconds, the phone jumped off of the ground and landed in his palm. Satisfied, he smiled and nodded at Gaius to let him know he was done.

From the corner of the room came a snicker. Arthur's smile faded. He didn't have to look over to know that it was Merlin laughing at his lack of ability. 

The girl sitting next to him elbowed him hard, Arthur noticed out of the corner of his eye. It got Merlin to shut up, and Arthur had never been more grateful.

"Arthur, do you know any spells?" Gaius asked.

"I know some very basic ones, but I'm not familiar with using them."

"Do you think you could try one, just so I can fully understand your current magic capabilities?"

Arthur nodded, trying to come up with one he could do. He settled on something very basic - a simple flame in the palm of his hand. He wasn't practised enough in using spells to know if it would work the first time he tried, but he'd have to do his best.

He cleared his throat, and held out the palm of his hand. "Forbearnan," he whispered.

Nothing happened. Another snicker from Merlin. He had to try again, even if it was just to prove Merlin that he could use spells.

"Forbearnan." He felt a little rush of magic, but still nothing happened. He must be close.

"Forbearnan!" 

A flame burst from his palm, jumping almost as high as the roof. The heat blazed and burned, just about singeing his eyebrows off. It lasted a few seconds before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Arthur, as well as other members of the class coughed at the smoke that was now filling the room.

"Er, sorry sir, that wasn't what I had intended to happen."

Gaius had his eyebrow raised. "Hmm. Come and speak to me at the end of the class, Mr Pendragon."

This time, Merlin couldn't contain his laughter to a mere snicker.

"You too, Mr Emrys."

Arthur smirked at Merlin's stunned response. _That shut him up_ , he thought.

\---

The class soon came to an end and as the rest of the student body filtered out of the room, Arthur and Merlin approached Gaius.

"Sir?" Arthur asked, feeling slightly wrong-footed.

"Arthur. On your magical skill, well...I've never taught someone who doesn't know much about spells, and whose main experience is in instinctual magic."

"Oh," Arthur could feel his heart sink. Was this the end?

"But, if you're eager to put in the hours, I think you'll be able to catch up just fine. The spell you performed, though basic, showed me that you are capable at mastering the art. But it won't be easy. You've got a long way to go."

"Yes sir. I understand. I'll try my best," Arthur said firmly, determined to do as well as he could in this class.

"You might think it wise to spend some time with someone like Merlin, who would certainly be able to help you harness your gift."

"Wait, what?" Arthur started, the same time as Merlin said "Uh, no way."

"Merlin."

"I would do many things for you but I draw the line at Pendragon's, Gaius," he shrugged.

Gaius studied Merlin for a moment, then looked back toward Arthur. 

"You're dismissed."

"Thank you," Arthur smiled, and left the room. But, he didn't go too far. He was curious to see what Gaius had to say to Merlin.

Pressing his ear to the door, he tried his hardest to listen, and really wished he knew a way of magically enhancing his hearing.

"...got to stop. I could hear you Merlin, and so could he."

"He doesn't belong here, Gaius, I don't know why you keep giving him so many chances."

"Chances? Because of his last name and limited magical skill? Give the young man a break, Merlin, can't you see that he's trying?"

"I don't care if he's trying or not. He's a Pendragon! He's scum! He hates us, and God knows why he's here but it can't be for anything good."

"Merlin..."

Arthur pulled his head away from the door, having heard enough. Heart heavy, he walked towards the building's exit. What was it going to take to prove to everyone that he was just here to learn magic, and nothing else?

Surprisingly enough, Elena had decided to wait for Arthur outside of the building. 

"Hey, how'd it go with Gaius? You're not getting kicked out of the course, right?" she asked, biting her lip.

"No, I'm not, but I have a lot of work ahead of me if I wanna stay," he sighed.

"Oh, good. By the way, did you know your eyes glowed when you do magic? Kinda like Merlin's," she told him.

"Wait, really? You're not having me on?"

Elena shook her head. 

"Did Merlin notice?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. He probably did."

"Great. I just keep adding more fuel to the fire, seeing as now I'm taking away his magical individuality as well," Arthur said glumly.

"Cheer up! One of these days, the great Merlin Emrys will be put in his place by the noble Arthur Pendragon," she teased, lightly elbowing his ribs.

"I'd give it a millennium before I would even try," he joked, and Elena laughed.

He knew this whole magic thing wasn't going to be smooth sailing. But he could already tell just by having Elena at his side that things would hopefully work out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a kudos or a comment if you would like to let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated ^.^


	4. An Eye for an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!  
> Thanks again for the amazing response! I am overwhelmed with the enthusiasm!  
> I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm v sorry; uni got fairly full on intense (i spent 14 hrs there on monday finishing an assignment >.>) so yeah it just hasn't been happening. But....now I'm on holidays! (sorta). I'll be working a lot and doing a whole bunch of other stuff but hopefully updates are a bit more regular. I also want to make the chapters a bit longer as well for when i do update.
> 
> Anyway. On with the show!

"Bene læg gesweorc." 

A puff of mist rose from Arthur's hand, but not enough to be useful in any way. He closed his eyes, book out in front on him on his bed as he sat cross legged. He held his hands out again and repeated the spell, concentrating on bringing his magic under his command.

"Bene læg gesweorc." 

This time he managed to produce more mist, but not as much as he was supposed to be making according to his spell book. This was maddening. He'd never be able to catch up!

"Hey Arth-woah, what's with the smoke?" Leon said as he barged into Arthur's bedroom without so little as knocking.

"It's just mist!" Arthur jumped up and started fanning it towards the window. "What's up?"

"Dude, you know you can tell me anything, right? Say, if you smoke pot or something?"

"Uhhh..." Arthur tried to come up with an excuse that didn't involve substance abuse. If word got around to Uther, he'd be dead.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna tell anyone. It explains why you've been acting weird lately, actually," he said, lowering his voice for no real reason. Arthur nodded, playing along. It was better, and certainly more normal as a uni student to be a pothead rather than using magic.

"Yeah, um, yeah. Anyway, is there a reason you came in here to see me?" 

"Yeah. There's a girl here to see you? Elena?"

"Oh!" He'd nearly forgotten that they were going out for coffee and Elena was going to go through some magic with him. "Yeah, just give me a moment."

"Sure thing."

Arthur quickly grabbed his wallet, phone and keys, put on some shoes and threw his magic book in a bag. He ran out his bedroom door to see Elena in the living room of their small flat.

"Hey, I'm ready to go," he smiled.

"Great!"

"Wait, wait, how do you two know each other?" Leon asked.

"Well, we take ma-" Elena started but Arthur very quickly cut her off.

"Medieval history together, you know, the minor I'm taking!"

Leon nodded, believing the lie. "Ah, right."

"Time to go!" Arthur announced, panicking as he grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her out the door. He slammed it shut behind them and led them away from the flat.

\---

"I'm sorry about that," he apologised once they were out on the street. "It's just, well, he, uh-"

"Let me guess, he doesn't know?" Elena questioned, eyebrow raised.

Arthur nodded, pressing his lips together. 

"Does anyone know outside of those in the magic course? I mean, your father most likely doesn't, and if your flatmate doesn't know..." she posed, leaving her question open.

"No one from my personal life knows. Well, not anyone that I'm in contact with, that is," he confided in her.

"Might I ask who that person is?" 

"You may ask, but I may choose not to answer," he answered cheekily. Elena laughed.

"That's fair. I just hope that they wouldn't betray you and tell your father or something."

Arthur thought about it. "They may have done many things, but I don't think they'd do that."

"Good."

They soon arrived at the cafe of Elena's recommendation. It was hidden down a small alley and was frequented by magic folk as well as regular people. It was an ideal spot for them to study, and it wasn't overwhelmingly busy when they entered, either. They took a table that was away from the majority of people and pulled out their books. A waitress took their orders and before long both of them were settled with coffees and focussing on magic.

After half an hour of practising simple spells and Arthur continuing to struggle, he let his head drop to the table and groaned. "I just can't seem to get my magic strong enough for any of this to work!"

Elena gently rubbed his forearm in consolation. "You've probably used your magic more in the past week than you have your entire life. You're probably just still getting used to it. In time I'm sure you'll get there."

Arthur lifted his head and look blearily at Elena. "I hope you're right."

In the corner of the cafe, a small TV blared on about the news, including the latest political scandal. Apparently a young man had gotten fired from a government agency over a controversial magical issue, and had been given no compensation. Arthur was holding his breath that Uther wouldn't comment on the subject, but in his heart he knew his father would probably have had something to do with it.

"Sorcerers should be eradicated from interfering with the state. The last thing we need is a mass enchantment and world chaos," Uther declared.

The news report switched to a lady; the victim's mother. "I will have my revenge against Uther Pendragon; I know this is his doing. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!" she screeched.

Arthur did not like the sound of that. 

"I want to prove," he started, "that I'm not like him. That I want a better world, one where those with magic are treated the same way as everyone else. I don't want people to fear me because of my name, and I want to be able to show people that magic can be used as a force for good. But how will people believe me if I can barely muster a spell?"

"I believe you." 

A voice from behind them had Arthur and Elena's heads turning. There stood a young woman, with dark brown hair, heavy black eyeliner and wearing a studded leather jacket, black dress and combat boots. 

"You're the girl who elbowed Merlin when he was laughing at me," Arthur said, awed.

"You saw that? Huh. That'd bruise Merlin's ego," she smirked, pulling up a chair and sitting down with them. "I'm Freya, by the way. Arthur and Elena, right?"

The two friends glanced at one another, then nodded at Freya. 

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way. I really appreciated that you got him to shut up," he smiled.

"You're welcome. He needs to be humbled every now and then and I'm glad to be the one doing it. So, what's the predicament?" she asked, leaning over to see what Arthur was studying.

"I can cast some basic spells but my magic is weak, and even the ones I manage to do aren't very strong. And I'm not sure how to get stronger."

Freya bit her lip, pondering his problem. "Practise and time I'm afraid, are the most common ways of moving past these barriers."

"That's what I thought, too," Elena sighed. Arthur slumped forward, leaning his elbows on the table. This was hopeless. What if he didn't have enough time to get good at magic before the end of the first unit?

"I have heard, though, that there are ways of enhancing one's magic," Freya said, thinking out loud.

Arthur perked up. "Really?"

She nodded. "Crystals are one way, but they're more specific depending on the kind of magic you want to master. Also, like mirrors and water and the like, they're more for scrying. But I don't think you're interested in the Seer's power."

"Er, not really."

She hummed. "There are enchanted talismans, though I don't think those would be a good idea. I've heard of Familiars being able to enhance magic too. People, as well, if you meet the right person. Everyone's magic is a little different than the person next to them, and two kinds of different magic can have the right chemistry, if you know what I mean," Freya winked.

"I don't think I'm about to meet the right person, though," Arthur pointed out.

Freya just shrugged. "Perhaps not. Maybe for you the best way is some kind of adrenaline rush that causes you to react with magic. When the body is in danger, it'd do anything to make sure it gets out of that situation. Might even trigger your magic," she suggested.

"So the only thing that's even remotely plausible for me right now is to get my adrenaline kicking, but I have to put myself in a dangerous situation for that to happen. That's just great," he sighed.

"You still have practise and time as an option. How about we get started on that one while we wait for another one of those options to happen?" Freya said gently, giving him a nudge.

"What have I got to lose?"

\---

"There's an important gala this Saturday evening and I require your attendance," Uther informed Arthur when he picked up his phone.

"Hello to you too, father. Yes, I'm doing well, thanks for asking," he replied sarcastically, knowing Uther wouldn't like his tongue-in-cheek attitude.

"This is not the time for jokes, Arthur. Bring a date if you must, but you need to be there. My PA has sent you an email with all the details. I'll make sure a car is sent to your flat."

"Why is my presence so important?" he asked.

"The press is going to be having a massive field-day over this event. If I bring you, my only son, it'll only serve to make me look good."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Of course Uther wasn't actually interested in seeing him, rather using him as a device to further himself in his political career.

"Do I even have a choice in the matter?"

"Make sure you're wearing your sharpest tux. I'll see you there at 8," Uther replied and hung up before Arthur could get another word in.

He sighed, and collapsed onto his bed. The last thing he needed right now was his father parading him like some show pony at an event for all the media to see. He didn't want to be in the public eye at all.

He picked up his phone and dialled Elena, knowing she would understand.

"Oh yeah, my father has asked me to attend as well. But at least he gave me a choice as to whether or not I would come," she said when Arthur had informed her of the stilted conversation.

"Lucky," he sighed. 

"What if I came with you? We could be dates! In a, er, mutual, platonic way, of course," she stuttered. Arthur could practically see her blushing through the phone.

"Yes, very platonic. Only if you want to, though, this event sounds like a bore."

"Anything for a friend. Besides, we can always play a drinking game..."

Arthur grinned. "I like your thinking."

\---

The gala was overwhelming - held at one of the finest ballroom's in the city, its splendour and wealth stunned the poor students in Arthur and Elena. They were accustomed to grandness, but it had been some time for them both since they had been indulged in such a fine event. Arthur donned a smart tux, his go-to whenever his father called upon him to make an appearance, while Elena looked stunning in a baby blue cocktail dress. 

Standing at the top of a grand staircase, they were able to observe all the ladies and gentlemen in some of their best finery. Many grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling and glinted in the light. Waiters wandered around the event offering champagne, wine and canapés.

"I hear that the champagne is very expensive, and very, very good," Elena murmured in Arthur's ear. 

"Shall we?" Arthur offered his arm for her to take, and they walked down the stairs together.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Arthur turned to her and asked, "so, what are the rules of the drinking game?"

Elena smirked as they walked to the nearest server. "How about a sip every time says the word Brexit?" she suggested.

"I like that. We'll be tipsy in no time," Arthur grinned. 

"Two sips every time the polls are mentioned," she continued. 

"We'd best not go near my father then. We'd be drunk in no time," Arthur chuckled.

"And there should be one where we have to finish our drinks," she hummed, trying to come up with something.

"How about finish your drink every time someone badmouths magic?" Arthur said, grabbing two glasses of champagne off the tray that the server was holding.

"Uh, Arthur..." Elena started, eyes wide, but Arthur wasn't listening.

"Gee, if I got a dollar every time my father said shit about magic I'd be able to end world hunger," he joked, and turned around to where Elena was looking mildly concerned.

The server just so happened to be a very grumpy, very miserable looking Merlin.

"Oh. Uh. Hi?" he tried, knowing Merlin wouldn't be impressed at all.

He was right. Merlin narrowed his eyes and scowled at them both. "Just my luck that the two of you would be here, in support of these buffoons they call politicians. I can't believe Gaius doesn't see you and your pathetic attempt at magic as a betrayal of our kind."

"Just because I'm not as magically inclined like everyone else doesn't make me a traitor," Arthur growled, stepping towards Merlin menacingly.

Merlin didn't cower at the advance. He merely raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "Whatcha gonna do Pendragon? Gonna use your weak ass magic on me? But then again, you're too much of a coward to even try in front of such a crowd."

Before Arthur could advance any further, a strong arm pulled him back. "It's not worth it, Arthur. C'mon," Elena muttered, dragging him away from the magical boy. 

Arthur gripped tightly onto his champagne glass and brought it to his mouth, trying to get down as much as he could manage.

"Already trying to finish your drink?" Elena asked, eyebrow raised.

"He badmouthed my magic. Totally counts," Arthur replied, before finishing off the rest of his glass.

\---

"Son," Uther said to him later that evening when the large party had sat down to eat.

"Hello, father."

"Who was it that I saw you with earlier?" Uther asked. Arthur groaned internally, knowing that the second he made the connection between Elena and MP Godwyn his father would start chasing him away from Elena with a pitchfork.

"That's Elena Godwyn, a friend from university," he mumbled, eyeing the white wine that was sitting in front of him. Tempting, very tempting.

"Godwyn's daughter? Hmm, interesting," Uther commented, taking a sip of his own drink. 

Neither father or son had time to say much more before the entertainment of the night was announced - some well known singer, Helen Mora was going to be performing as they dined. Arthur rolled his eyes, and quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

As he walked there, his mind drifted back to his earlier confrontation with Merlin. Honestly, what was that guy's problem? Yes, his father was a total dick towards the magical community but did he really have to take out his anger and hatred on Arthur? It just wasn't fair. Arthur stared at himself in the mirror and tried to ruffle his hair so it would look a bit nicer and less flat. He sighed, and held out the palm of his hand. 

"Forbearnan," he whispered. A small flame, almost like a tea light flickered in the palm of his hand. Arthur let his head fall. He may not be good at magic, but he was still learning and practising. One day he'd show him that he was just as capable as any other magical.

Adjusting his tie, he left the bathroom and followed his way down the corridor that led to the main hall. He could here the singing - sounded like opera in another language. Not just any language though, Arthur noted, but it sounded a lot like old English.

He should have known his luck was just about to run out when he turned the corner and saw Merlin standing at the doorway of the entrance, hands over his ears. He would never understand that guy, Arthur thought. Sure, Helen's music wasn't really his thing either but it didn't warrant his ears being covered.

So, he walked straight past Merlin into the grand hall that had suddenly turned dark. Along all the tables people were in a deep sleep. The waiting staff had collapsed to the floor. And in the middle, Helen stood tall and held a fine dagger that glinted in the light from the city outside the windows. Helen turned to look directly at Arthur, a cunning smile rising on her face. Arthur gulped. He'd just walked right into the lion's den, and he had nowhere to turn. Helen raised the knife and aimed, and Arthur found himself frozen to the spot, unable to move or react or even comprehend the nature of the situation.

And then it was like time slowed down.

And it had. Literally. 

Arthur craned his head around to see Merlin's eyes glowing. He didn't notice Arthur's gaze however, too busy concentrating on getting the large chandelier that was hanging above Helen to fall. 

It did, smashing to the ground and crushing Helen in the process. 

Arthur shuddered and felt as though he could've collapsed to the ground from just the shock alone. The lights came back on in the hall, and the staff and guests began to wake up, confused as to what had happened. Underneath the chandelier, Arthur could see Helen's body trying to move. Although, it was no longer Helen, but the lady from the TV. The mother of the son who had been involved in the political magical scandal.

_"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"_

With the last of her strength, she lifted her arm and threw in the direction of Arthur. However, being close to death meant her aim was off and so the knife whizzed past Arthur and headed straight for Merlin.

And suddenly, he felt time slowing down again. 

Arthur turned to Merlin who's eyes glowed gold, but as Arthur had been before, he was frozen to the spot and unable to move away from the ever looming threat.

Arthur ran. He sprinted the short distance, taking the advantage of the extra time he'd been granted, and tackled Merlin to the ground.

The force of hitting the ground stopped the magic Merlin had been using and the knife whizzed past them, lodging itself in the wall down the little corridor Arthur had come through earlier.

There was a loud gasp from the partygoer's in the hall who had all returned to consciousness and had seen the blade narrowly miss the two young men. 

"Arthur?" Arthur heard Merlin mumble. Arthur's head was on Merlin's chest, and he felt the vibrations.

"Yeah?"

"Get off me, please."

"Not even a thank you?" Arthur teased, but pulled himself to his feet and then helped Merlin to his. When they both turned to face the crowd, a loud applause broke out with people cheering. 

Arthur grinned and waved. Merlin just crossed his arms and scowled. 

\---

It had been all over the news. 'Pendragon Son Saves A Servant', one of the tabloids had reported. Arthur hadn't been overly impressed with the mass media coverage over it all, and Merlin was beyond infuriated with it. Especially because Arthur's life saving act was now reflecting rather well on Uther and he had gone up in the polls.

When Arthur had walked past him during the Magical Studies lecture, he'd heard Merlin mutter "can't believe I benefitted that fucking Pendragon politician."

"Only indirectly, and besides if it hadn't happened you would've been dead," Arthur pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to think I'd only help Uther Pendragon over my dead body," he had grumbled. Arthur just smirked.

"He's only sulking because even though you both saved each other, you're the only one that gets the credit for it," Freya explained the next day when the three of them had decided to meet up in their little cafe.

"Yeah. But that's probably a good thing. I mean, he used magic. Imagine if my father knew," Arthur shuddered at the thought.

"You know what doesn't make sense though?" Freya started. "When Merlin explained what happened, he told me how he'd used this kind of time spell that he can do that allows him to slow it down. But he also said that he was the only one who could feel it and use it."

"And?"

"All I'm saying is you would've had to have run really fast to push Merlin out of the way in time, is all," Freya shrugged, leaning back in her chair.

"She's not wrong," Elena pitched in. "It all happened really fast. But I don't recall time changing when the knife was hurdling towards you guys."

"I...can't explain it. Time really did slow down, but just for me and Merlin. But I don't know how..." Arthur trailed off, not sure what to make of this new revelation.

"I guess we'll have to investigate sometime," Freya said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to let me know what you think with a comment or kudos :)


	5. Pick Your Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Hope it hasn't been too long since the last update. I got a bit stuck on a plot point but I managed to finally work my way past it so hopefully y'all think it turned out alright!
> 
> Thank you all again for the feedback and support, it's been much appreciated.
> 
> I'm probably going to come back and do an edit in the next few days but I really wanted to get it up tonight (before I'm condemned to a week of working). Next update will probably take a similar amount of time because of my current schedule. So thank you for sticking around.

It was hard to investigate one’s magical abilities being somehow linked to another person when said person wanted nothing to do with you.

Arthur didn’t dare to go near the warlock. If he even just looked in his direction, Merlin would sneer at him. The rest of the people he would hang with (except for Freya) would glare at him, and if he dared to walk past them they’d shout empty threats in his direction.

“You’re a freak, Pendragon, no one wants you here!”

However, he did find he was getting better at the basic magic he’d been practising. His spells were working consistently and he had better control over what he was doing. He continued to work with Freya and Elena to slowly master the basics before he could move on to the harder spells they had been learning in class.

“Today I’ll be covering the basics of healing magic. There’s another module on this if you continue to pursue your studies in the art of magic and specialise in healing,” Gaius started. Arthur leaned forward in his seat, ready to learn more about the magical art of healing. How could his father think such magic was evil? Surely, even if one stripped away the magical arts of battle, the darkest of black magic and even the most threatening of elemental magic, there was no evil to be found in healing. It made no sense to Arthur that his father could condemn something so pure and good in its intentions and suddenly he was more determined than ever to do well in this art in order to prove his father wrong.

After class, Arthur dashed to the bathroom, telling Elena he could meet her outside the building. When he left the building, he headed towards where he had planned to meet up with his friend. However, he was briefly distracted by two people who were hidden off to the side of the building, deep in a conversation that Arthur could only just hear.

He moved closer to where they were standing, trying to see who they were. The figure with his back towards Arthur was clearly Merlin; there was no doubting his slim figure and the mop of brown hair on his head. The woman he was talking to he didn’t know. She had dark hair, bright eyes and full, red lips that contrasted against her pale skin. There was something about her, however, that seemed familiar. Arthur knew he had never spoken to her, but he felt as though he had seen her in passing before…

All of a sudden, her eyes glanced up to meet his. Arthur gasped and dashed, hoping he wouldn’t arouse any kind of suspicion.

 

The woman’s gaze followed his form as he ran after being caught. She’d only had a brief glance, yet she knew who he was.

“Arthur Pendragon.”

\---

The following Monday, Arthur, Elena and Freya decided to meet up and go through the latest magical homework. Arthur was still a week behind, not able to get some of the earlier spells before he could move onto healing magic.

“You’re getting close. Try again, but make sure you’re focusing on channeling your power into the spell,” Freya instructed.

Arthur nodded, and closed his eyes so he could concentrate. The atmosphere of the cafe faded into the background as he concentrated on the feel of his magic rising in him and-

“Your coffee?”

Merlin’s voice startled Arthur out of his focus.

“You ordered the cappuccino, right?” he asked again, holding a small coffee cup.

“Merlin!” Freya hissed. “You ruined the moment!”

“Oops. Sorry,” he apologised, not looking at all repentant about interrupting.

“Yeah, the coffee is mine,” Arthur said, then frowned. “Wait. Since when did you work here?”

“I’ve just started. A friend of mine pulled a few strings and got me the job. I much prefer working at a place like this than some of those posh events,” he explained, nose turning up in disgust at the mention of his other work.

“Fascinating,” Arthur rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’m sure you have work to do, Merlin. Now shoo,” Freya waved him away. “Alright, he’s gone. Now try again.”

Arthur nodded, putting his drink down and focussing on getting the spell right.

\---

_Arthur picked up a glass of white wine, swirling it around as he walked through the crowd and towards his father. His father was hosting a party to celebrate his latest political victory at the Pendragon manor._

_“Father,” he greeted with caution._

_“Arthur,” he replied. “I hope-”_

_He got no further as loud screams cut through the peaceful chatter._

_Arthur turned to see a woman, dressed in all white, floating towards them. A ghost._

_Behind him, Uther had gone terribly pale._

_“Ygraine?” he managed to whisper._

_Ygraine’s eyes flicked over Uther for a mere moment before resting on Arthur._

_“My son,” she whispered._

_Arthur hadn’t realised he started crying until that moment. “Mum?”_

_“Arthur, my precious child. Oh, how I love you. All of you. Even your magic,” she said._

_Arthur’s blood ran cold._

_Uther turned to him. “You have magic,” he stated, anger simmering beneath his tone of voice._

_“Father I...I can explain-”_

_In the blink of an eye, his father drew a sword from a belt. Around them, many of the knights in the crowd also withdrew swords. Pendragon Manor had transformed into the great hall of a grand castle._

_“You know that practising magic is outlawed in this kingdom, Arthur. You have committed treason, and I must sentence you to death.”_

_Arthur looked around, but he was entirely cornered by everyone in the room. There was no escape._

_“I’m your son!”_

_“You are no son of mine,” he growled, and lunged forward, plunging his sword through Arth-_

 

Arthur awoke, gasping for air and clutching the sheets. His brow was covered in sweat and his breathing began to slow when he realised he was just in his bed and what had just happened had merely been a figment of his imagination.

God, what a frightful nightmare.

Arthur shuddered as he went over the sequence of events in his head. It had just felt so...real. He hadn’t dreamed so vividly in quite a long time.

Turning over to his bedside table, he checked the time on his phone. It was just gone 5 in the morning. Groaning, Arthur fell back into bed and threw his arm over his eyes, hoping to catch an hour of extra sleep at least, but it would seem sleep eluded him. Every time he shut his eyes, he couldn’t get the image of his mother or his father turning murderous on him out of his head.

\---

“God, Arthur, that does sound awful,” Elena sympathised, gently rubbing his shoulder to comfort him.

“If my father were to ever find out...well, I hope he wouldn’t go as far as running me through,” he said, attempting a weak smile.

“Surely not. But maybe if he knew about your talents he would look differently at magic,” she said.

Arthur just scoffed. “I doubt that.”

At that moment, Merlin placed their drinks down. “The hot chocolate and the double shot mocha,” he announced and then turned away.

Elena’s eyes bulged. “Double shot?”

“I have a long lecture later today, and seeing as I lost some sleep I think I’m going to need it,” he sighed.

\---

_This time it was a glass of red. Arthur swirled it around as he walked through the crowd in the Pendragon Manor. Strange, this seemed familiar somehow._

_He hadn’t managed to approach his father just yet before the loud screams behind him began. He spun around fast, as did his father, to see a figure in black walking towards them._

_“Well this is rich. The perfect son supporting the man who saw me ruined. Who left me for all but dead. Oh, if only he knew the truth.”_

_Arthur swallowed. Uther stepped forward, ready to throw her off his property._

_“I wonder what Uther would do to you if he knew you had been practising magic as well.”_

_A loud gasp ran through the crowd. When Arthur looked to his father, he could see the pain and fury in his eyes._

_“You have betrayed me,” he whispered. “Both of you.”_

_Behind them, Morgana laughed. Then, she lifted her arms to the sky and chanted a spell. Lightning struck the rocky cliffs that surrounded him, and the rain was unrelenting. Arthur could barely see in the dark and through the rain. Only metres away from him, a shadowy figure moved towards him, sword in hand. Slowed down by his chainmail, Arthur wasn’t able to move fast enough in time to react and before he knew it a sword had plunged itself into-_

 

Arthur shrieked and bolted upright in bed. For a moment he panicked, unable to free himself from the sheets that strangled the rest of his body but when he realised he’d just had another nightmare, he managed to calm himself down.

“Shit,” he moaned, letting his head fall into his hands. This was the second night in a row he’d had a nightmare, and of the same nature too.

He checked the time on his phone again. It was 4am. He sighed, crashing back on his pillow. Great. Another sleepless night, it would seem.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get back to sleep, still haunted by the images of the vivid dream.

\---

“You don’t look good,” Freya commented later that morning when Arthur walked into the cafe.

“Oh, Arthur, don’t tell me that double shot kept you up all night?” Elena asked.

“No, no, I had another dream,” he told them, and then explained what had happened this time around.

“That’s messed up,” Freya stated when she heard the whole story.

“You need to do something about this, Arthur. You can’t keep losing sleep like this, all your hard work is going to suffer!” Elena said.

“What can I do? Besides, it’s only been two nights. It’d have to last a bit longer than that before I can justify some kind of medical help,” he shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

Elena gave him a worried look, but didn’t speak further on the subject.

\---

The dreams didn’t stop. They kept coming, in various different versions of the original. But all of them had the same thing in common; Uther found out he had magic, and he ended up dead because of it.

Soon Arthur dreaded having to sleep. He drank more and more caffeine, only sleeping when he crashed. But as soon as he did, it didn’t take long before he was awoken by a nightmare. And so the cycle continued.

By the end of the second week, he’d hardly slept more than 3 hours a night. It was a miracle he was even functioning at all. Even Leon had noticed that something wasn’t right, but every time he asked Arthur would blame being overworked by one of his subjects.

So it was that Sunday evening that Elena and Freya just about broke down his door and stormed in, much to Leon’s surprise.

“Your friend from modern history is here, and some other chick-”

“I have a name!” he heard Freya shout from the other room.

“Elena and Freya are here,” he amended.

“Um ok-” Arthur started but could barely get more out before they actually charged into his room.

“We have to go, c’mon,” Freya said, and they both managed to manhandle him out of his chair and out the door.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Arthur exclaimed, pulling away from their grasp.

“This is an intervention,” Elena stated, closing the front door behind them.

“We’re going to get to the bottom of this nightmare business that has you sleep deprived,” Freya continued, ignoring Arthur’s protests and dragging him to the elevator.

\---

Arthur hadn’t been sure where he’d be taken, but the university was the last place he had expected. He was taken into a building where a significant amount of the teaching staff worked when they weren’t in the classrooms. They headed up to the sixth floor, and followed a small hallway until they arrived at a box of the office at the end. The door was closed shut, with no name on it, yet Freya didn’t hesitate to knock.

“Come in,” a familiar voice said. Freya pushed open the door and they all went inside.

“Hello, Freya, Elena, Arthur,” Gaius greeted them.

“Thank you for agreeing to see us at this time, sir,” Elena said.

“Anything to help one of my pupils out with what certainly sounds like a magical ailment.”

Arthur spun around then to look at his two friends, eyes wide. “You think it’s magic?”

“You’ve been having dreams along the same vein for two weeks now, and every time your head hits the pillow you dream it until you wake up,” Freya pointed out.

“But I didn’t think I had the Seer’s power,” Arthur said, confused.

“From what I’ve heard, it doesn’t sound like you do either,” Gaius added. “Now sit down so I can have a look at you.”

Arthur did as he was told, and Gaius did a very brief check-up to confirm his suspicions of foul play.

“So what is wrong with me?”

“I’d say someone had enchanted you. Or given you some kind of potion. Something is causing these dreams, and it has to be powerful magic.”

“So now it’s just a matter of working out what changed, so we can make sure it stops,” Elena jumped in.

“Well that’s not going to be difficult at all,” Arthur mumbled sarcastically. “How can we tell if it’s an enchantment or a potion?”

Gaius frowned. “I dare say it’s a potion, for it to have been kept this potent for so long. So it must have been administered several times over the past two weeks.”

The answer suddenly dawned on Arthur. “My coffee.”

“Well, that could certainly be an effective way of administering it, yes.”

“The night I started having dreams...that day, I had a coffee from our normal place. But that was the first time we’d seen Merlin working there.”

Elena gasped, Freya looked shocked, and Gaius merely frowned.

“You think Merlin did this?” he asked.

“He’s the only person I know who might attack me in such a way.”

“It does seem the most likely option,” Freya agreed, looking grim.

“Whether or not it’s him, I would suggest avoiding any store bought drinks to try and fade the effects of the potion.”

“Thank you, Gaius,” Arthur smiled.

“Don’t mention it, my boy.”

\---

“You,” Arthur growled the next morning as soon as he saw Merlin waiting tables at the cafe.

“Me what?” he asked, pretending as though he didn’t know anything.

“Oh, don’t try and play innocent. I know what you did. You used magic on me, forcing me to have those nightmares and go without decent sleep!”

“You’re a real jerk, Merlin,” Freya piped up.

“Yeah, what she said,” Elena added.

Merlin just smirked, undeterred by the small crowd of three. “Don’t worry, Arthur, I won’t be drugging your coffee with magical potions any longer. I’ve already achieved what I wanted.”

“Wait. What?”

Merlin just shrugged and walked away to serve another customer.

“This isn’t over!” Arthur shouted after him, before being dragged away by the two women.

“He’s not worth it,” Elena consoled him.

“Yeah. We’ll get him back, just you wait!” Freya said, encouraged.

Arthur sighed. “We’ll see. I just hope I get some decent sleep now.”

\---

From her scrying crystal, she laughed.

“I can certainly see a very, very long sleep in your future, Arthur Pendragon.”

\---

Life went on.

Arthur kept working at his magic. He believed his strength lied in healing, and so he was focusing on it for his end of semester prac.

He continued to spend his time with Elena and Freya. He continued to avoid Merlin at all costs, given the nightmares.

His father would continue to make his views known to the world, well, the country at least. And in doing so, he gained a rather powerful ally. A small political party that supported Uther’s conservative views.

To celebrate, he decided to host a small party at Pendragon Manor.

(Small by Uther standards is actually rather significant.)

When Arthur got the call, he was far from keen. He didn’t really want to go and support a party that backed his father’s ideas about magic, nor did he want to go to Pendragon Manor for a celebration following all the nightmares about such an event. He knew, of course, that he didn’t have the Seer’s power and that none of what he dreamed would actually come true, but nevertheless he was still nervous.

But after some goading on his father’s side (threats, really) Arthur found himself driving to the manor.

He pulled into the parking space he used to accommodate when he lived in the house, and walked inside without invitation.

“Arthur, I’m glad you could make it,” Uther said rather stiffly. “How are your studies going?”

“They’re fine, father.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

The conversation seemed to die there, which Arthur was more than content about. He headed up the stairs towards his old room, craving something of comfort before he had to deal with horrible guests for the rest of the evening.

On his way to his room, a photograph in one of the sitting rooms caught Arthur’s eye. It was one of the rare photographs that his father still displayed that featured his mother.

There were four figures in the picture. One was his father, of course. Another was Ygraine. She looked so happy, joyous, young and full of life.

Standing next to Uther was another man, one Arthur didn’t recognise. But it was the woman next to his mother that intrigued him. She was familiar. Too familiar, in fact.

She looked like the woman Merlin had been talking to that one afternoon.

“Arthur!” he heard his father yell. He abruptly turned and ran down the stairs, the photograph forgotten as he concentrated on keeping his father and his guests happy.

\---

The party was rather dull, as Arthur had suspected.

For the other partygoers, it seemed to be interesting enough, however Arthur had no real company. He was waiting until they sat down to eat because he was absolutely starved.

Right on cue, he noticed as a series of waiters left the kitchen’s with trays of appetisers. Finally! Arthur practically jumped on them. Unfortunately the waiter he chose to get his food from was the last person he wanted to see.

“What on Earth are you doing here?” Arthur asked Merlin. “I thought you had your other job now.”

“Extra work isn’t a bad thing. Any extra money helps to pay the bills. Not that you’d know about that, with your...trust fund.” Merlin looked disgusted at having to say those last two words.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you lowered yourself to work for the dastardly Uther Pendragon.”

“I didn’t know what the job was when I took it,” Merlin sulked.

Arthur just shrugged, and took another canape from Merlin’s tray. “Enjoy benefiting my father once more, Merlin. You’ll never know when you get the chance again.”

Merlin scowled, and pushed past Arthur to head for the crowd.

Another hour or so later and the group was finally sitting down to eat. Arthur could actually rejoice. Even though he’d stuffed himself with canapes, it had hardly made a dent in how hungry he actually was.

Taking his place at the table, the group stood as Uther made his toast to the supporting political party.

“May we have great success together,” he toasted, and everyone raised their glasses. Champagne, Arthur noted, glad that it wasn’t the wine he remembered from his dreams. He brought the glass to his mouth and-

“STOP!”

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s glass and moved to the front and center of the room.

“You can’t drink this, Arthur, it’s poison.”

“What?” Arthur started, at the same time as Uther yelled, “What do you think you’re doing?” Murmurs arose from the crowd.

“I can’t explain, but the dreams...they were about your fears and she poisoned your glass to hurt Uther-”

“Stop talking nonsense, boy, the drink isn’t poisoned. Put it back down and I won’t make sure you never work another day in your miserable life,” Uther threatened.

“But what if it is?” Arthur jumped in, not wanting something very bad to go down between Uther and Merlin, of all people.

Uther pursed his lips together. “Then let him drink it, to prove us right or wrong.”

“Then he’ll die if it’s poisoned! You can’t be serious!” Arthur said, raising his voice. This was ridiculous. Couldn’t he just get a new glass? Why did his father have to be so stubborn???

“I’ll drink it,” Merlin said, nodding to Arthur and the rest of the crowd.

Clearly he’d gone barmy. Arthur moved out of his spot at the table and towards where Merlin was standing.

“Don’t drink it,” Arthur pleaded. “C’mon, Merlin, don’t be this stupid.”

Merlin didn’t seem to be interested in putting the drink down. “This way I get to die a martyr, right? I’m sure Nimueh would be proud.” And then he drank a mouthful.

“No!” Arthur shouted. Behind him, Uther went grey, and muttered the word, “Nimueh?”

The woman in the picture. The woman who Arthur saw Merlin with. That must be who Nimueh was.

He still stood, holding the glass. Arthur could only hope that all Merlin was just fictitious, that it wasn’t life or death at stake here.

And then Merlin collapsed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, would love any feedback in the comment section, or a kudos if you like where this is going.
> 
> (sorry about the cliffhanger?)

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more - please comment and kudos if you think this is any good!


End file.
